emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3832 (31st August 2004)
Plot Drumming up support for the harvest festival among the local farmers, Ethan sets off to visit Andy and comes across Debbie on his way. She gladly accepts his offer of a lift. When they arrive at the farm, they find that Andy isn’t at home but they do hear a strange noise coming from one of the cowsheds. Going to investigate they find Daz locked in the shed. He refuses to reveal that Cain locked him in there when he caught him looking at Debbie's underwear as he put the washing out. Debbie suggests to Ethan that Andy could be in the top field and they go to look for him. The pair of them laugh and joke as they walk through the fields. Coming to a large oak tree they sit down and Ethan opens up to Debbie, confessing that he is a shy person. Debbie surprises Ethan by kissing him passionately. Ethan responds but quickly realising what he's done pulls away in horror and tells Debbie it shouldn’t have happened. As Ethan walks away he tells Debbie that they will never spend time alone together again. Back at the farm, Ethan gets the shock of his life when he finds Cain, carrying a shotgun, stood over his car. Luckily for Ethan, Debbie hides when she sees Cain. Ethan tells Cain that he was looking for Andy and Cain looks at him suspiciously as he tells him that Andy is away at the moment. Jimmy calls his doctor out to Home Farm for a confidential chat about his and Sadie’s lack of success in conceiving a child. The doctor suggests some tests. When Jimmy mentions the tests to Sadie she tries to change the subject by saying that their doctor is a terrible flirt and she wouldn’t like to be examined by him. Jimmy tells her he thinks the tests will be worth it so they know where they stand. Chas remains angry with Syd for moving out instead of staying at Pear Tree Cottage to take on the Kings with her. Robert has a go at Sadie for encouraging Katie to betray Chas. Sadie takes the wind out of his sails by telling him how cute he looks. Sadie steps up her campaign to get Chas out of the cottage by arranging for the electricity to be cut off. The power goes while Katie and Robert and Chas and Carl are happily enjoying a video. Cast Regular cast *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton (Credited as 'John Middleton - Ashley Thomas') *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins Guest cast *David Anders - Richard Avery Locations *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen, back garden, yard and field *Windsors *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Grounds and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,276,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes